Stormy Summers
by mmooch
Summary: *International Day of Femslash fic* A confrontation between Buffy and the X-Men leads to places the Slayer has never gone before.


**Stormy Summers**

Summary: A confrontation between Buffy and the X-Men leads to places the Slayer has never gone before.

Challenge: #6404 '4th International Day of Femslash Challenge' by acs.

Timeline: post-series BtVS; general/unsure for X-Men.

Warning: well, the obvious would be that it's femslash; if two females being together bothers you, you should turn back now. Suppose it's a little unkind to Cyclops, Jean and Riley. Probably some OOC behavior too.

Thanks to my betas: unbeta'd and only spellchecked, so I apologize now for any errors.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. X-Men characters belong to Stan Lee, Jack Kirby and Marvel Comics. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Maclay School for Girls, San Francisco<strong>

**Buffy's POV**

Buffy stared at the trio standing in front of her. The guy was far too Riley-ish for her tastes. The whole 'I know better than you and you should let me be in charge' attitude he had going on. His demands for her to just hand over Rachel to their group had the Senior Slayer rolling her eyes inwardly. Plus, who wore red sunglasses indoors?

Then there was the redhead standing next to him, acting like she was ready to stake a claim if necessary. As if! Buffy didn't care if they had the same last name or not; she wasn't going after him. Hell, even if somebody told her they were lovers in multiple past lives, she'd tell them that maybe it was time for her to try something new for once. And wouldn't having the same name indicate blood relations before romantic ones?

Whatever! She had enough of that drama in high school – both her own and with the mini-Slayers.

But the last member of their little entourage actually had Buffy thinking thoughts she hadn't had since…to be perfectly honest, when Faith first came to Sunnydale. Oh hell, Miss Chocolate Milk there made the tingles Buffy had back then look tame by comparison. She really wanted to find out if the adage 'once you go black, you never go back' was true or not.

Now if she could just figure out how to get rid of the other two…

* * *

><p><strong>Storm's POV<strong>

Looking at the petite blonde, Storm came to two quick conclusions. First, she was not going to hand over the mutant girl unless they could convince her it was in Rachel's best interests – and that meant convincing Rachel as well. Second, Storm might have a better chance getting past Miss Summers guard than either Scott or Jean.

For whatever reason, Scott just seemed to infuriate the woman, and Jean was getting frustrated by the fact that she couldn't read the blonde's mind. Despite the Professor's assurances that Rachel was the only mutant at the school, most of the girls' minds were shielded from Jean.

Almost as if she could tell what Jean was attempting, Miss Summers' eyes narrowed in anger. She stood up and stalked over to the door. "I suggest that you get your mind-reading ass out of here before I throw it out the window," she ordered, confirming Storm's guess. All three X-Men's eyebrows rose in surprise. "We don't take kindly to people poking around our heads without permission. You only get the one warning. I suggest you take it," the blonde growled, making Jean gasp in fear and Scott step forward to protect her if necessary.

"Perhaps it would be better if I spoke to Miss Summers alone," Storm suggested. She smiled calmly at the school's headmistress then at her colleagues. "I'm sure that I am quite safe on my own." A shared thought with Jean reminded the telepath that if there was trouble, she could always use her abilities to escape.

Reluctantly, Jean nodded and pulled Scott out of the room.

* * *

><p>As soon as they were gone, the tension went from level 10 to 5. It would have dropped lower, but Buffy still had the sexual tension going on, and now that they were alone, she was feeling it start to increase.<p>

Deciding to get the elephant in the room taken care of, Buffy inquired, "So is your friend a witch or a demon?"

That was a question Storm wasn't prepared for – at least not with Jean. If people saw Nightcrawler or Beast they might think 'demon', but Jean looked like a normal human being. It was possible there was more going on here than they first realized.

"Neither," Storm replied cautiously. "May I ask why you thought that?"

Buffy just shrugged noncommittally. Then she remembered something from the news awhile back. Being the headmistress – remind her to kill Dawn and her love of Harry Potter for coming up with that title – meant that she had to keep up with current events. "So…if she isn't one of those two, she must be a mutant?"

Storm felt her alarm rise even higher. Would there be a problem if she confirmed Miss Summers' guess?

Sensing that she was right and that it worried her guest, Buffy hurried to reassure her, "Hey, as long as there's not trying to take over the world or anything, we are totally of the 'live and let live' mentality around here." She became thoughtful for a moment, then added, "And I suppose that some people might mistake some of us for mutants. Gee, that's such a negative-sounding word. Can't they say something like 'genetically-enhanced' or something? Although I suppose the term was made up by people who don't like mutants so they wanted it to be bad," she finished her babble.

Unsure if the blonde had even taken a breath during that last part, Storm was stunned into silence.

Since Chocolate Milk wasn't saying anything, Buffy kept going, "Oh, is that why you want Rachel? Huh, I guess if she's genetically-enhanced, that would explain a few things that weren't making sense to us. Well, before I let her go with you, I'd have to check out your school with a couple friends of mine, then ask Rachel what she wants to do. If she's happy here, then she stays. If she wants to go there, then we'll insist that she gets to keep in touch with us the whole time. But if we find out that you're using her to hurt people, we'll tear your school down."

Relieved that Miss Summers was willing to consider letting Rachel visit the School, Storm let herself ignore the threat at the end. "Thank you, Miss Summers. It isn't often that we find such open-mindedness."

Buffy just shrugged again, "No prob. And by the way, you can just call me Buffy. Umm, now that we have that out of the way, did you maybe want to grab some dinner? I know this great little place that serves the best Italian ever! Or if you want something else, I'm sure somebody knows other places."

Blushing at the not-so-subtle date invitation, Storm assured her, "Italian is just fine with me. You can call me Ororo, or 'Ro' for short."

* * *

><p><strong>Buffy's bedroom<strong>

**The next morning…**

Slamming her eyelids down tightly when the sun came through the slightly opened shades, Buffy burrowed under the covers to hide, only to run into another body in her way. _'Oh shit! What the hell happened last night?'_

With her mind racing, Buffy vaguely remembered going out to dinner with Chocolate Milk- er, Ro. One glass of wine led to another, which led to dancing and some more drinks, which led to the offer of some coffee back at Buffy's place. Somewhere along the way, Buffy made the comment of wanting to taste some chocolate milk.

That led to…well, having an extra body in her bed.

Now that the early fog was lifting, Buffy remembered _really_ enjoying her treat last night, and was kinda hoping that her new friend would be up for an encore this morning. Gently, she leaned over and started kissing Ro's skin.

"Again?" came the tired voice of her lover. "Dear goddess, don't you _ever_ get tired?"

"Not really," Buffy quipped naughtily. "Need more sleep?" she asked, not wanting to hurt Ro in any way.

Ro sat up, uncaring that the sheets pooled around her naked body. She stretched to work out the kinks caused from the previous night's activities and the tiny amount of sleep that followed it. She smiled when she heard Buffy groan in desire. Maybe she wasn't so tired after all. Then she remembered her friends and sighed, "I should at least let my friends know that I'm okay. Maybe afterwards I could talk to Rachel?"

Hurt that Ro seemed to be done with her, Buffy blinked back her tears and stood up abruptly. "Sure," she muttered. "Yeah, guess that's what's important, huh?"

Startled by the sudden change in Buffy, Ro thought over what could have caused it, then felt like slapping herself upside the head. She got up and wrapped her arms around her lover, leaning down to nuzzle the blonde's neck. Huh, she didn't notice those bite marks the night before. Something to ask Buffy about later. "Then when all that's done, we can spend some more time getting to know each other. That sound good to you?"

"_Very_ good," Buffy confirmed, turning in place so she could embrace Ro back. Then she pulled Ro's face down for a kiss that curled their toes, hair, anything that could curl. Later she'd have to talk to Willow about setting up a teleport system to wherever Ro's school was. She wasn't about to let her chocolate goddess get away from her.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, managed to get this written in time for IDF.


End file.
